mangafoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira Yoshikage
Character Name: Kira Yoshikage Universe Name: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable Status in regards to the plot: Main villain Tier in the series: High Tier Gender: ' Male '''Powers and Abilites: ' Peak human level strength, speed and durability, Killer Queen can turn objects into bombs and make them explode automatically or by command, can turn objects into traps so everyone who touches them is going to explode, Sheer Heart Attack will attack nearest heat source and cause explosion, Another One Bites The Dust can be placed into person who knows Kira's secrets and if anyone ask person about Kira (even in indirect way) AOBTD will activate and kill them, in addition AOBTD can cause time loop where these people will be killed again without them knowing it, time loop will continue till Kira cancels it '''Destructive Capability: City block level+, his bombs cause atomic destruction Speed: Peak human with likely massively hypersonic reactions, Killer Queen is FTL, Sheer Heart Attack is hypersonic+, Another One Bites The Dust is lightspeed Intelligence: Very high, managed to hide any evidence of his crimes for 15 years Stamina: Superhuman Durability: Superhuman, city block level+ for Killer Queen, higher for Sheer Heart Attack Race: ' Human '''Occupation: ' Stand user, serial killer 'Range: ' Several meters for Killer Queen, higher with Stray Cat, unlimited for Sheer Heart Attack and Another One Bites The Dust '''Weakness: Can detonate only 1 bomb at time, Sheer Heart Attack is automatic Stand and can be easily fooled. Another One Bites The Dust cannot be placed on Stand users. Accuracy: ''' Extremely high '''Standard Equipment: Stand called Stray Cat Other: Attacks/Techniques: Killer Queen: Kira's Stand. Can turn objects into bombs by touching them. Can conduct energy into objects so anyone who touched it is going to explode. Works on atomic level. Sheer Heart Attack: An automatic sub-stand. Contained in Killer Queen's left hand. It's nigh-indestructible and will follow and attack the nearest heat source via explosion. Another One Bites The Dust: After Kira was pierced by Stand Arrow for the second time he developed this sub-stand. Kira can tell the person his secrets and then place AOBTD in his body. It will live inside inside person's eye. If anyone tries to get information about Kira from that person, AOBTD will kill them (by destroying them on atomic level just like Killer Queen does). It can cause time loop where these people will die over and over again regardless if they ask about Kira again or not. Only Kira can cancel this time loop. Stray Cat: A Stand of a cat which was hit by arrow. Can manipulate air to increase Killer Queen's range and power and give it more deadly attacks. Invisible bomb: With a help of Stray Cat, Killer Queen can fire small invisible air bullets which will explode by Kira's command and can phase through defenses. Kira manipulates bullet's trajectory. Can also be used as a defensive barrier. Battle History in The Arena: Category:Character Profile/Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Character Profile